


Take a Chance on Me

by AutonomicRogue



Series: Romanogers Prompt Fills [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Daily-OTP-Prompt, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Natasha is on the dance team, Nervous Steve, Prompt Fill, Steve Rogers is the quarterback, Steve needs a push, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 09:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16679059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutonomicRogue/pseuds/AutonomicRogue
Summary: Steve Rogers has been wanting to ask out Natasha Romanoff for forever. Well, today he's going to do it. He's really going to do it. Well, he's going to do it, but he's going to need a little push to get there.Based on a Tumblr prompt from Daily-OTP-Prompts.





	Take a Chance on Me

**Author's Note:**

> I modified this prompt a bit to fit the characters better, but other than that, this is all based off of a prompt by Daily-OTP-Prompts on Tumblr.

Steve took a deep breath, running his hands over his jeans, straightening his shirt, and quickly brushing his fingers through his hair. He could see Natasha standing at her locker, chatting with Maria and Wanda, a gentle smile on her face. _You can do this Rogers, you’ll just go over there and-_

“You gonna stand there all-day punk or are you going to man up and ask her out?” Bucky ribbed. Steve glanced over his shoulder to see Bucky leaning up against the lockers with his arms folded across his chest, a smug grin on his face. 

“Shut it,” Steve replied, shutting his locker. “I’ve just been waiting for the right time.” He stole another glance in Natasha’s direction before turning back to Bucky. “She seems pretty busy right now, so let’s just – “ 

“Oh no you don’t.” Bucky reached out his arm to stop Steve from walking past him. “You’ve been wanting to ask her out for _forever_ and you always find some excuse not to. Not today Steve, today’s the day pal.” He grabbed Steve by the shoulders, turning him back to face Natasha and the girls. “Today you’re doing it.” Bucky began walking them over to the girls, his hands still on his shoulders. 

“Buck, stop it!” Steve whined. He tried to shrug off Bucky’s grasp, but Bucky kept pushing him forward. “What if she says no. She’s talking to her friends, we really shouldn’t bother her. Bucky, I can’t –“ 

“Hey fellas,” Natasha called as she saw them approaching. _God she’s beautiful,_ he thought to himself. She had her hair pulled up into a loose bun, tendrils of it falling out around her face. She’d worn her dance team jacket over a simple t-shirt and a baggy pair of football sweat pants that Steve thought looked vaguely like the pair that had gone missing from his room a few months back. _She’s not even trying and she’s breathtaking._ “Earth to Steve,” she called, waving her hand playfully in front of his face and breaking him out of his trance. “You okay?”

“Huh?” Steve responded, blinking a few times before snapping out of his trance. “Oh, yeah – I just, I’m good,” he stumbled over his words, internally scolding himself. You would think the 6 foot, 200 something pound quarterback of the football team could handle asking a girl out, but honestly, he felt like he was about to have a heart attack. This also wasn’t just any girl. This was _Natasha._ This was one of his best friends since middle school, someone who stood by his side when she herself could bench press his wiry frame. Someone who made him laugh with her endless wit and sarcasm. Someone who knew things about him that he wasn’t even sure Bucky knew, and, to be completely honest, he was terrified that he was going to ruin things between them if she didn’t feel the same. 

“Ladies, may I escort you to your next class,” Bucky said smoothly, sticking out both arms for Maria and Wanda to take. Wanda giggled and wrapped her arm around his, a slight blush creeping up to her cheeks. 

“Ooo,” Maria hooted playfully, “what a gentleman.” She quickly wrapped her arm around his sending a knowing look over her shoulder to Natasha. “We’ll see you guys after school,” she called giving her a wink. 

“Is he finally going to do it?” Wanda whispered to Bucky just low enough that Natasha and Steve couldn’t hear as they walked away. 

“Let’s hope so,” Bucky replied looking over his shoulder at the pair of them one last time before turning the corner and disappearing down the hallway. 

Natasha raised and eyebrow at Steve. “Are you sure you’re okay Rogers? You’re looking a little pale,” she teased. She ran her hand lightly along his jaw, smirking as she felt him tense up in their close proximity. Admittedly, she’d known this was coming. She’d been hoping he would do it for some time now and judging by just how jumpy he was acting, she knew what was about to happen. The good thing was, she already knew her answer. 

Steve drew in a deep breath and looked down at the ground. “Yeah I’m fine, I just-“ he looked up and met her shining emerald eyes, any confidence he had quickly dissipating under her gaze. He tipped his head back to look at the ceiling, shoving his hands in his pockets and rocking back on his heels. “Oh God,” he mumbled under his breath. 

“Steve,” Natasha said gently, reaching out to put her hand on his shoulder. She raised her eyebrows at him as he met her gaze again. “What is it?” 

Steve stood up a little straighter, a glint of determination shining in his eyes. “I really like you,” he started. He paused for a moment before rushing on before he lost his nerve. “So, would you want to go on a date? I asked Nick and he said he was fine with it, but I was still a little scared-“ 

“Hold on,” Natasha said quickly bringing her finger up to his lips to stop him. “You – you asked Nick if you could ask me out?” 

Steve winced slightly, “Uh, yes?” Natasha raised her eyebrows at him. “It was kind of on a whim, I dunno,” he replied, shoving his hands back in his pockets. “That was like 3 months ago, but I’d been wanting to do it even before then.” Natasha didn’t say anything for a moment and Steve tried to keep from externally cringing, but the longer it was silent between the two of them, the more stressed out he felt. “If you don’t want to, or you don’t feel the same, or whatever. It’s okay. I don’t want you to feel like you have to say yes just because it’s me or anything. If you don’t it’s really fine, we can just pretend this never happened and-“ 

“Steve,” Natasha said firmly, effectively stopping his rambling. Steve slowly moved his eyes up to meet hers, expecting to find an angry or disgusted look, but instead only finding genuine joy and humor. “Yes.” 

“Yes?” He echoed. 

“Yes,” she replied with a small laugh. “I would love to go on a date with you.” 

“Really? You would?”

Natasha rolled her eyes and playfully shoved him in the shoulder. “Steven Grant Rogers, you are the most ridiculous person I know. Of course I would. I’ve only been waiting for you to ask since forever.” 

A wide smile spread across Steve’s face as he processed her answer. “Okay,” he finally said after a moment. “Okay, great. Tomorrow night then?” 

“Sounds wonderful,” Natasha replied, a smile of her own quirking up the corners of her lips. “Now, are you going to walk a girl to class, or-“ 

“Yeah,” he replied, quickly stepping away from the lockers and offering her his arm. Natasha gratefully took it, allowing him to lead the way further down the hall. “Hey, are those my sweats?” He asked, looking down at the pants she was wearing once more. 

Natasha tossed her head back as she laughed, “it’s about time you noticed they were missing.” 

Steve smiled down at her, his heart skipping as her laugh rang through the air, “well, I was just a little preoccupied,” he replied as they further disappeared into the throngs of high school students.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This one shot is inspired by daily-otp-prompts on Tumblr (I modified this one just a bit to make it better fit with the characters). Definitely go give them a follow if you need any inspiration, they've got some great stuff. This is just a cute little fluffy piece that hopefully will help with my writer's block on a couple of my other stories/one-shots I'm working on.
> 
> Prompt: "'Person A: Hey, uh, I really like you... so, wanna go on a date? I asked your mom and she said she was fine with it, but I was still a little scared-.' 'Person B: Hold on. Person B: You... you asked my mom if you could ask me out?' 'Person A: Uh, yes? It was kind of on a whim, I dunno?'"
> 
> As always, please leave kudos and comments :)


End file.
